<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Standing by 造谣bot (pass19)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490360">Still Standing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/%E9%80%A0%E8%B0%A3bot'>造谣bot (pass19)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/%E9%80%A0%E8%B0%A3bot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*是都市au<br/>*大人毫无波澜的相识恋爱<br/>*小学生配平西皮口味，涉及83line&amp;赫海西皮描述</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Standing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【源声】Still Standing</p><p>1.<br/>
如果崔始源有机会拿到那天鼠兔的监控视频，他会发现金钟云从收银台走到卡座那段距离，比起表白更像是去讨债，皱眉低眼没有表情，就差手上拿根甩棍。<br/>
他正在和朋友在卡座聊天，没有任何价值都是废话，反而是背对柜台坐的李赫宰发现有人来，还是熟人，学着皱眉张嘴压低嗓音呜呜咩咩一通胡话，好笑但讨人嫌。来的人在崔始源身后站好，抓起卡座的抱枕快准狠的往李赫宰的后脑勺砸过去，把人砸得支吾乱叫，泄气完了，转脸去摸李东海的脸，说“你怎么这么久都不来”<br/>
李赫宰模仿能力一绝，说话的声音又低又哑，说慢点都像带着哭腔，好像遭遇了苦事的人熬夜抽了一宿烟，开口的第一声都是尼古丁。崔始源转头看，愣住了。<br/>
来的人非常年轻，头发染白露出额头，脸小嘴小下巴尖，眼睛细细长长的，是显小的长相，更别说他还穿着一身粉红色毛衣，看着像来占座赶作业的大学生。可是大学生少有漂亮到这种程度，更像是什么神话或是童话里走出来的异界生物。<br/>
金钟云打完招呼，拍拍了崔始源的肩膀大刺刺地说“你刚才说你还是单身？”<br/>
李赫宰抬手一指“哥，你偷听我们说话”<br/>
“你们太吵了，我在天台都能听到你们说话的声音了”<br/>
李赫宰模仿金钟云“不是每个人说话声音都像哥一样”<br/>
金钟云过来是有事，懒得跟他吵，举起抱枕示意他要么闭嘴要么暴毙<br/>
李赫宰还像挣扎，但是李东海横跨一张圆桌伸手捂住了李赫宰的嘴，用眼神示意金钟云继续。<br/>
明明刚才放在一起音浪能把屋顶掀翻，现在却意外的维持着意外的沉默。李赫宰和李东海的眼睛眨阿眨，频率一致像是双生子。崔始源安静地看着他，甚至能从他的眼里看出了鼓励的意味，对陌生人也有着十足耐心，瞬间拉高了三人行的平均心理年龄。<br/>
这一打岔，金钟云也忘了自己要说什么，更别说低头三双眼睛看着他，他本来就不擅长应付这种场合，张张嘴哑了。<br/>
一串敲击架子鼓的动静响起，是金钟云的电话响起来，他拿出来看了一眼了，很深很重的叹口气，然后把电话给挂了。<br/>
李东海保持着捂嘴的姿势，问“我哥的？”<br/>
“嗯，希疯的“第二通电话打过来，这次金钟云挂断的动作更利索。<br/>
速战速决吧。<br/>
金钟云低头对崔始源说“我听到你们说谈恋爱的事，如果不介意，可以考虑当我男朋友吗“<br/>
2.<br/>
幸好要了包房。<br/>
金希澈顶着一张天上地下花美男的脸笑得喘不过气，直接趴在他男朋友肩膀上，笑声像是乡下撵着人跑十公里大鹅，尽管是这样，朴正洙没有推开他，也没有露出不悦的深情，只是用茶杯换掉他面前的酒杯。<br/>
太不容易了，金钟云翻着肉片，这样想。认识那么多年他还是没搞懂明明感情要好却一直在外人面前装不熟，以至于大学时期被人两个同进同出还有人来问他这是怎么回事，活像地下情大曝光，他这种第三者反而被架出来。<br/>
哪有什么回事，他说，就是认识很久啊。<br/>
他扳着手指头算，国中高中大学出社会，认识的时间比不认识的时间长，反倒这几年出来聚的多。<br/>
“烤肉的时候别晃神”金希澈笑完了，伸手在他眼前晃，把出走的灵魂召回来，翘着手指头接过他夹子递给了朴正洙“还在想下午的表白啊？“<br/>
朴正洙接过夹子，把肉翻了面，用剪子把肉剪成小块放到了金钟云碗里，笑着问他“完成了多年心愿的感觉怎么样“<br/>
主业是ins网红副业是的咖啡店主金钟云一直致力于减肥和维持美貌大业，看到了碗里的油滋滋的肉块皱起眉头。朴正洙当作没看见，准备烤第二份，还将荞麦面往他面前推“今天喊多了帮忙吃点，他隔壁的金希澈已经挑起来眉头随时准备用眼睛骂人‘这是特儿烤的肉你必须吃下去’<br/>
受不了情侣一唱一和，金钟云夹起来一块肉送嘴里慢慢嚼，一派将这顿约饭从五点吃到九点的劲头。<br/>
金钟云吞下那口肉说“除了变黑了还是很帅很有礼貌的，感觉没什么变化像在做梦一样“<br/>
“你还真是喜欢他的脸“<br/>
其实还有身材“金钟云补充道“我一直都说他和小不点的长相是我很喜欢的类型”<br/>
“嗯，就是喜欢好看”<br/>
金钟云点点头“所以我也最喜欢哥了”<br/>
、<br/>
”那是“金希澈挑起下巴”我的确没见过比我更好看的人“说完想起来什么，”特儿也很好看“<br/>
朴正洙见多了这套把戏，嗯嗯点头懒得搭理。<br/>
他的记忆力一直很好，特别是回忆久远的事，当然下午事算不得久远。<br/>
哪怕是被同性表白，感到讶异，崔始源收起了夸张的美式情感表达方式，只是眉头脸颊的肉微微抽动，没什么大表情，哪怕在街头行走被人撞到肩膀，情绪起伏也比这个大。<br/>
他的眼型很好看，是亚洲人少见的大眼外双，这让金钟云暗地里的羡慕很久。讨人喜欢的眼睛眨了眨，然后定住，注视着金钟云说谢谢你的喜欢，很抱歉不会考虑进行没有任何感情的基础的交往，这是我个人的取向问题，希望不会给你增添困扰。<br/>
真好啊。<br/>
明明是被陌生人表白，拒绝是理所应当，可是拒绝时却把所有问题揽到自己身上，这人也太好了吧。<br/>
“除了被拒绝还收获了什么？”朴正洙问，他的职业主持病严重蔓延至生活中，金希澈不纠正就算了，还在旁边接话“感觉会发生很了不起的事<br/>
金钟云把沙拉咬的咔嚓咔嚓响，说然后啊…“<br/>
”那可以给我你的号码吗？“金钟云拿出手机问，看到三个人的神情，说，啊，不给没关系的。说着要收起手机了。<br/>
崔始源伸手去拿他的手机，在输入电话，点了拨通键，放在桌面上的手机响起，崔始源将手机还给他，露出一个笑，他笑起来的样子也很英俊，还有酒窝，亲和力十足“我已经存进去了“<br/>
金钟云拿起来手机敲敲打打，说“我会努力保持一天只发三条信息和只打一个电话，不接电话也没关系不回复信息也没关系。我约了吃饭，走了“<br/>
“所以第一条信息和第一通电话准备说什么“朴正洙问<br/>
“还没想好“金钟云看了饭桌在闲扯的时候一桌子菜都吃完，这个星期奖励晚餐就浪费在这场审问上，想着金钟云开始生气了。<br/>
对面那对情侣可不管他的情绪，还在出主意<br/>
“要不要聊聊天气？“<br/>
“直接约他吃饭算了，反正崔始源也知道你喜欢他。”<br/>
“也对，愿意留电话说明也是有好感的”<br/>
久违吃饱晚饭，金钟云靠在椅背上犯犯困，对话嗡嗡作响，左耳进右耳出，迷迷糊糊间他好像说“让我自己想，让我自己想”<br/>
3.<br/>
结果没等金钟云想好了，他和崔始源就遇上了。<br/>
某个前卫艺术家的在市中心附近搞了快闪展览，金钟云抓了弟弟来顶班，配好了衣服首饰跑去展览地打卡。<br/>
第一圈看场地展品，第二圈看光线角度，剩下来就是拿起来手机找准地点拍三百张。<br/>
场地不大半小时结束巡礼，金钟云跑去附近的咖啡店找个位置坐着看有没有能发的，如果没有还得补拍。<br/>
“我可以坐着吗？”<br/>
声音很耳熟，金钟云抬头看，是崔始源。<br/>
“坐吧”金钟云拿起站大挎包腾出位置“你也来看展吗？“<br/>
“我公司在附近，过来吃午饭的”崔始源在位置上坐下<br/>
“好忙啊，现在才吃饭“<br/>
“早上有个会拖延了。你说展览是购物广场里维持一个星期那个？”<br/>
金钟云说“对哦，是很出名的艺术家，不过像你这种社会人应该不会留意。“<br/>
“崔始源说”感觉这不像是你喜欢的风格“<br/>
金钟云笑出声“我们只有一面之缘吧，哪来这么了解我的口吻。“<br/>
“看你咖啡店的装修风格<br/>
“猜对了。我也是工作“金钟云没有解释他的工作内容，只是晃了晃手机，屏幕上黄白波点状展览品，来往人群模糊化，只有金钟云清晰可见，带着金边眼镜，抿着嘴不笑，白色高领毛衣，粉色条纹外套，下身是简单的牛仔裤，看着乖巧又不好接触。<br/>
“说出来也不怕你嘲笑，我始终没办法欣赏或是理解前卫艺术的创作概念，但是这个展览的确很受欢迎，不来就是落伍了”<br/>
“说不定，无数人在展品前自拍，这个过程反而是艺术本身“<br/>
“的确是“说话时，金钟云看了一眼桌面，崔始源一直没动桌上的午餐。<br/>
能夸崔始源的话这几天明的暗的说个遍，金钟云低头看手机“不说了，我还要挑照片”<br/>
崔始源说好，没接腔。<br/>
本来只是让崔始源专心吃饭的借口，但是挑起来照片就沉下去，模糊间听起来旁边座椅往后移动的声音，大概是崔始源吃完午饭回去上班<br/>
这次出来的成品不错，只要数量够，翻一圈还有不少能用的，剩下的就是二选和叠滤镜的事。<br/>
金钟云揉着后颈抬起头，桌面上多了两杯咖啡，崔始源还在旁边坐着。<br/>
“这么晚了，你不用回去上班吗？“<br/>
“上午拖了时间，下午就顺延了”崔始源分了一杯咖啡给他“你要回去吗？”<br/>
“再坐一会，还没想好发那张”金钟云突然伸手到崔始源眼前，让他看手机“这张“，又划过下一张”和这一张，哪张更好看？“<br/>
两张照片区别不大，只是自拍的角度不同，崔始源不懂他挑选标准，回答中规中矩“都很漂亮“<br/>
金钟云对这个答案不满意，却也没直说，只是换了一个问法“挑一张你喜欢的，看的顺眼的就行”<br/>
崔始源接过手机左右翻，最后挑中了第二张。<br/>
金钟云比划了一个ok手势，拿回手机给照片叠滤镜。<br/>
桌面上的手机在震动，崔始源翻开看，是秘书问他下午的会议要不要推迟，崔始源回复，不用推迟。<br/>
“合照吗？”金钟云问。<br/>
崔始源下意识反问“什么？”<br/>
“我说，难得遇到合照纪念一下”<br/>
崔始源看到金钟云已经点开了拍照app，切换成了自拍模式，没有拒绝“好啊，你来吧，你拍的好看“<br/>
金钟云拖着椅子往崔始源身边靠近，举起了手机，动动手腕调整角度“看镜头，笑”<br/>
4.<br/>
在连续加班一个月后，停滞的项目看到了曙光。崔始源从文件中抬头，下属们面如菜色，手一挥散会，抱着笔记电脑的人往外走，嘴上感慨着终于准时下班，上司再怎么英俊多金也留不住想要下班的心。<br/>
不按计划的工作格外让人头疼，崔始源揉了揉鼻梁，决定放纵自己一把不去想后续半年的排程，拿起手机摸鱼。<br/>
解锁后，手机一通震动，信息提示直接变成了红色省略号。<br/>
点开除了工作请示，就是金钟云的信息。<br/>
“谈恋爱了吗？”有人用文件夹拍他的肩膀，是申东熙。<br/>
“哥再想结婚，也不要胡说”崔始源笑着跟他开玩笑<br/>
除了工作上往来，他们私交颇深，说起来有意思他现在保持联系情谊颇深的友人都是在高中认识，这到显得最近信息往来频繁的金钟云像个意外。<br/>
“那个大师很准的，你们几个倒是争气点”<br/>
“哥最应该催促的不该是希澈哥吗？毕竟我只打算参加他第二次婚礼”<br/>
“啊c”申东熙骂了一句脏话“不过，是在恋爱吧，看手机的时候整张脸的表情都不一样”<br/>
“刚认识的朋友，迟些约出来一起吃饭吧”<br/>
这次申东熙换了肯定语气“是恋爱了”<br/>
这次崔始源没有否认。<br/>
崔始源解锁手机，他和金钟云说了太多话，栗子头像的聊天框自动置顶。<br/>
金钟云似乎很喜欢那天造型，换了那天的自拍的当头像，看样子近期没有换头像的打算。<br/>
点开聊天框，先是一串自拍，然后是简单一句“好看吗？”<br/>
崔始源认认真真的看完，凭感觉挑了一张自己觉得好看的发过去，并回复“这张“<br/>
金钟云紧接着回复“我也很喜欢这张“<br/>
接下里无论崔始源发什么，金钟云也不会回复，他忙着挑滤镜p图，尽管拿枪指着崔始源的头，他也看不出一通忙活前后的区别在哪，就像怎么也没懂，金钟云是怎么将好看理解成喜欢，毕竟那时他们刚认识不久，但也不妨碍他被金钟云点名成为幸运观众优先观看要发在ins上的自拍照片。<br/>
那天和金钟云在楼下咖啡厅遇上、闲聊、合照，接着他就回去继续工作，晚上去父母家吃饭，接受了怎么还不谈恋爱的念叨，喝了酒没开车在本家留宿，洗澡完没有什么项目，躺着床上等着困意。<br/>
手机收到了信息，是金钟云。<br/>
他在咖啡厅近乎威胁一般说出来的一天三条信息和一个电话只是虚张声势，直到现在崔始源才收到了第一条信息——是下午的合照。<br/>
照片是视觉不过的存在，却又勾起了一点记忆，金钟云穿着粉色条纹外套，像名字一般，一朵云轻飘飘的靠过来，贴着他的脸说话，太近了说话声音很轻，像会飘细雨的春日，不着意就错过了。<br/>
而崔始源也不听话，他没看镜头，视线落在金钟云身上。<br/>
5.<br/>
金希澈发的通知信息干脆利索，时间地点主题，没有多一句话，带着你非出席不可的气势。<br/>
高中校庆，邀请了一批知名校友回去鼓励学生，他们这群不知名的毕业生倒像抓了一个机会碰头会面。<br/>
约的时候中午一起吃饭，金钟云先到了学校逛了一圈，他的记忆力好，那么久没来，逛学校跟逛自己家咖啡厅一样，还在图书馆门前领到了迷路的崔始源。<br/>
“没想到学校变化这么大”崔始源直摇头<br/>
金钟云说是啊，不然怎么会有一毕业学校就要大装修的都市传说。<br/>
“想去哪我带你去吧”<br/>
“逛逛吧”<br/>
崔始源从小就是别人家的小孩子，哪怕毕业这么久，还是会被老师拉着手给学生发表毕业生演讲。<br/>
金钟云没有跟进去，只是在门外靠在窗台上看着崔始源说话，可惜李东海不在，不然能让他用相机拍下来。于是用手机拍下来，同样是拍照，金钟云自拍更多，这次拿起来手机找角度他拍的样子有点笨拙，也许老天听到他说话，又或许是真的这么巧，崔始源转头对他笑，对嘛英俊五官多适合笑这个动作，金钟云按下了拍照键。<br/>
被一个老师抓住了就会被第二个老师逮着，金钟云跟着崔始源进行教学楼巡礼，一开始还觉得有意思，后来连拍照都不耐烦。<br/>
在崔始源踏出教室时，他甚至打开了游戏玩了一把人机，还不忘抬头问“要不你继续忙？我自己逛逛”言语中似乎准备随时丢下受苦受难的崔始源不管。<br/>
这可不行。<br/>
也许是做人太坏心眼，招来报应，金钟云这把游戏很快就输掉，他准备开始第二局时，手机被人抢走了，抢走手机的人对他说我们快逃。<br/>
6.<br/>
金钟云弯腰撑着膝盖直喘气，被一匹马拖着从教学楼拖着来了一场校园长跑，还能站着就很了不起“老师抓的人明明是你，为什么我也要一起啊”<br/>
“以前看到赫宰和东海一起在走廊跑，被老师骂就觉得很羡慕。”崔始源深呼出一口气，觉得自己缓过来了，走过去扶着摇摇欲坠的金钟云。<br/>
“别把自己排除在外，你们三个在一起可不安静”有人撑着，金钟云干脆站直身，他看着崔始源，慢慢的喘气，说话腔调拖得长长“不过你们三个关系从高中开始就很要好，嗯，虽然不知道你们怎么凑一块的，不过漂亮的孩子总是喜欢跟漂亮的孩子玩。”<br/>
说完他才发现自己被人带着跑去了什么地方“这里啊”<br/>
崔始源看了一圈，是学校后院，一道墙隔绝了校园和吵闹的街道，教务处抓迟到早退谈恋爱的圣地。<br/>
金钟云叉着腰感慨着“真是久违了”<br/>
“哥可是这里常客了“崔始源点点头”都上了公告栏了“<br/>
金钟云卷起了衬衫袖子，后退了几步，像是要冲刺助力起跳，手随便找个突出物借力，一把翻过墙头，当然只是做个样子。<br/>
崔始源在旁边喊“要是哥翻不过去，我可以把哥托上去的“<br/>
“呀，马始你是笨蛋吗？“金钟云皱着眉”我们现在可以能光明正大进出学校的毕业生啊“<br/>
7.<br/>
“什么时候认出来的“金钟云问。<br/>
两个人在公告栏的前站定，抬头看上面陌生的名字和长相青涩的大头照 。<br/>
“不是认出来的，是问出来的“崔始源抬手指着公告栏“我没记错，那时候哥因为翻墙太多次，受处分的公告贴在这”<br/>
“对啊，就在你拿了全校第一表彰公告隔壁”<br/>
中间隔着一份校报，封面是校园祭表演架子鼓的金希澈，同学间窃窃私语，说是校霸校花校草的历史同框。<br/>
金钟云有些不好意思低头笑了几声，继续说“不止翻墙，还有校外斗殴，染发，校规不让做的事都做个遍。最生气的是，初恋还被劈腿了，我很喜欢她的”<br/>
“下一个会更好的”崔始源安抚性的拍了拍金钟云的肩膀。<br/>
“下一个把我甩了”金钟云说<br/>
“那再下一个？…”<br/>
“你是来提我的伤心事吗？”<br/>
“对不起”崔始源感慨着“哥的恋爱真的不太顺利啊”<br/>
“确实啊，明明已经变好看了”金钟云喃喃道<br/>
“和哥没关系啊，是她们不懂珍惜，哥那时候也不差啊”崔始源不服气争辩了一句。<br/>
金钟云听了，终于不再看公告栏，转头看向他，笑出来，明明是眼角嘴角都是扯开，却没有开心的样子，像是听了一个不好笑的笑话，却又不笑不行。<br/>
要怎么跟自小相貌备受称赞的崔始源解释这件事，肥胖土气暴躁的性格在金钟云的青春期意味着什么，那时候他连走上前跟崔始源说句话都不敢。毕业后的减肥断食呕吐，变季时身体不舒服，哪有轻轻松松的漂漂亮亮。ins上的光鲜亮丽，意味着在外貌服饰下了大力气，手机里有不同的自拍app，一次拍了几百张废片，滤镜更是了如指掌，做到了这份上，他才能二楼走到了一楼卡位，抱着被拒绝的念头问要不要交往。<br/>
被拒绝的时候反而松了一口气，连退一步要号码都是后知后觉。<br/>
“他们不知道，可是我知道哥是心肠很软的好人”崔始源注视着金钟云，并没有试图在这张漂亮的脸找出高中时的痕迹，明明是同一个人。<br/>
“我第一次去游戏店就是哥带我去的。虽然是受希澈哥的拜托”他学着金希澈的口吻说“钟云，带这个连翻墙都不会的蠢孩子去游戏店，打两把老虎机就算了，不要做奇怪的事”<br/>
“哥不知道吧，那是我出生以来第一次去游戏店玩，没有作业没有补习班。而且哥虽然不说话，可是也不嫌弃我不会玩，有陌生人来找我也挡在我面前，把我照顾的很好。可能那时候哥觉得是场面话，一定要再说一次非常非常感谢是真心的。”<br/>
“所以请不要说自己不好了”</p><p>7.<br/>
中午吃饭的时候，他们九个人差点烤肉店给拆了，最后是输了游戏的金希澈买单，他们这群没良心们看着他刷卡签字的时候喊欧巴，出了门就手牵手的抱团跑了，丢下朴正洙一个人面对怒吼晚上继续吃，这次肯定不是我的买单的金希澈<br/>
校园那段对话好像不存在那样。金钟云仍然抓着崔始源当自拍二审评委，崔始源也是凭感觉挑图片，只是他们聊的更多，会约饭会约着看展览相互推荐爵士乐，还能抱怨几句工作中的丧气话，没有用，只是想说出来。<br/>
有天李东海来到了鼠兔，说要给他送礼物。<br/>
“怎么只有你一个？”金钟云探头往外开，久久没见人影。<br/>
“有人熬夜今天起不来，不理他”李东海笑得阳光灿烂的把一个包裹放在桌面上说“送给哥的，相框是店里配的，可以换成自己喜欢的”<br/>
金钟云给他泡咖啡，还不忘逗他，“要是不喜欢的话，这杯咖啡收双倍的钱。”<br/>
“一定会喜欢的“李东海得意忘形都不说敬语”咖啡要打包哦“<br/>
金钟云伸手摸摸他的人中，不计较“赶时间吗？“<br/>
“说好睡醒了一起吃午饭，可是店里说照片洗出来我太想拿给你们看，我就过来了“<br/>
“你们?“金钟云抓住重点，可是李东海笑了笑，提着外带咖啡跑了。<br/>
金钟云拆开牛皮纸包裹，是一张洗出来的照片，A5纸大小，很适合放在床头。<br/>
在校园公告栏前，进入了三十代的他和崔始源肩并肩站在一起抬头回忆他们交往浅薄的高中时光。<br/>
手机收到了提示音，是崔始源的电话。<br/>
隔着线路，说话声音飘渺，电话一端问“哥也收到了照片？“<br/>
“收到了”<br/>
“想不到被拍下来”<br/>
“拍的很好看，显得我又高又瘦”<br/>
“哥本来就是又高又瘦”<br/>
“太会说好听的话了”<br/>
“那句话还算数吗？”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“交往的事”<br/>
“如果是可怜我的话，我会揍你的，谁劝也没用“<br/>
“我并不是只要别人开口讨要喜欢就会点头答应的烂好人。和哥重新认识，说话，哪怕只是出门茫无目的乱走，也觉得很意思。我希望给这段有意思的关系重新命名，不是高中学长学弟，而是喜欢上你的我向你告白。如果不介意，可以考虑当我男朋友吗“<br/>
“真是的，不要用别人表白的话“<br/>
“愿意答应吗？“<br/>
“这个请求不容易，可是，我答应了，不反悔。“</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>补团综的时候看到，大云希澈马始同组的时候，飞过“校霸/校花/校草”的弹幕，因为太有趣了就写写这个故事。<br/>虽然有点爱得莫名其妙的感觉，看看下一个故事能不能写清楚。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>